The One
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Sybill thinks back as she prepares for the most important day of her life.


**Title:** The One  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sybill Trelawney/Minerva McGonagall  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 825  
 **Summary:** Sybill thinks back as she prepares for the most important day of her life.  
 **Notes:** A very new pairing for me. Unsure of timelines, but for this story, Minerva was actually Sybill's teacher.

 **Gift Giving Extravaganza 2015:** Written for Lamia of the Dark - Pairing Used - Minerva/Sybill

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **June Event - Hard Level - Sybill Trelawney

 **Taming the Muse Livejournal Community:** Prompt Used - Flashback

 **356 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Charm

* * *

Sybill looked into the mirror as she charmed her hair. Her gaze was unfocused as she had a flashback to the last time she was forced to use this particular charm. It was on her wedding day, and she had wanted her hair to be just perfect.

She scoffed to herself. She had been such a fool to believe that marriage would last forever. Ervin had never appreciated her or her gift. He thought she was flighty and abnormal. He didn't believe her eccentricities were cute or endearing in any way. In fact, he was embarrassed by them and always commanded her to "just act normal in public." Even in private, he wanted her to tone down her unusual personality. If she didn't, he began yelling and his face turned all red while a vein throbbed in his forehead. It was a very unseemly sight. He made her feel horrible about herself on a daily basis before they got married, and she still thought marrying him was a great idea.

She shook her head at her own stupidity. What had she been thinking? She would never make the same mistake twice. She would never choose someone who thought so little of her and didn't like her for herself, and that included the weird facets of her personality as well as the unpredictable prophecies she foretold.

And she wasn't making the same mistake. She knew Minerva was the one she belonged with. And this time, as she made herself look perfect, she knew she was doing it for the right person and not someone she was settling for because she feared she'd be alone for the rest of her life.

Sybill remembered her first meeting with Minerva since she stopped being a student. She had arrived for her first year as the Divination professor. She was wandering around the castle, remembering all of the time she spent there and all of the friends she made, and had nearly collided with Minerva.

"Oh, dear. Are you okay?" The usually stern woman wore a light smile on her face.

Sybill was awestruck by Minerva's beauty. Since she graduated, she had developed her powers and was not able to read auras, and Minerva's inner beauty was as great as her outer beauty. It was an explosion of colors, and it took a moment for Sybill's eyes to adjust to the sudden onslaught. She blinked owlishly. "You're beautiful," she breathed, losing her brain to mouth filter.

Minerva tilted her head. "Thank... you?" she said uncertainly. It sounded more like a question, though.

Sybill shook her head, forcing herself out of her reverie. "Sorry." She blushed. She bowed her head, her long, curly hair obscuring her vision. "It's nice to see you again, Professor McGonagall."

Minerva gestured when she exclaimed, "You don't have to call me Professor McGonagall anymore. After all, you are a professor now. It's just Minerva."

The blush that had receded came back full force. "If you're sure," she paused, "Minerva." It was weird, but Sybill decided she liked it.

"I'm sure."

And just like that, Sybill had forgotten all about her failed marriage, her focus completely on Minerva. Sybill knew it was odd to be thinking of a woman so much older than her in such a way, especially when said woman had once been her professor. No matter how peculiar Sybill knew her feelings were, she couldn't help herself; she was drawn to Minerva. And she was never one to ignore her feelings, and her feelings were telling her that Minerva was special. And with that feeling deep in Sybill's heart, she was determined to find out just how special Minerva was.

And now, many years later, Sybill was preparing for her wedding day. Well, not so much as wedding day as bonding ceremony. It was close enough, though.

A knock on her door interrupted Sybill's thoughts and preparation. "Come in," she called, dabbing a light pink blush on her cheeks, subtly accentuating her sharp cheek bones.

Minerva stepped in, her eyes as soft as they were the first time they kissed. "You look beautiful," she murmured.

Sybill turned around and took in the figure of Minerva as if she was drowning and Minerva was her salvation. "I said it my first day at Hogwarts as a professor, and I'll say it again. You're beautiful."

Minerva stepped closer to her, and Sybill ached to bury herself in the comforting embrace she knew so well. There was no time for that yet, though; they had a ceremony to go to after all. "Are you sure?" Minerva asked a question that she had continuously asked since they decided to go all of the way.

Sybill closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of apples. _Minerva's_ scent. "I'm sure. Are you ready to go?"

"I've been ready."

They grabbed hands and gave each other a soft squeeze, and hand-in-hand, they did Side-Along-Apparition, ready to go face their future. Together.


End file.
